I Won't Stop
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: When her boyfriend, Jason Hutt, leaves her, Ahsoka Tano will scour the galaxy looking for him while also planning a rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Ahsoka/OC, Ahsoka/Lux, Han/OC. ORIGINALLY NAMED I PROMISE 2. Read I Promise first. Makes much more sense...
1. Helping a Friend

Chapter 1

Helping a Friend

Ahsoka POV

It's been a week since I was promoted to Knight and everything is perfect. Jason and I are doing great, Lux hasn't cried or punched a hole in the wall in awhile, and Han is behaving... most of the time. O, who am I kidding? He's a tyrant! Anyway, Barriss and Cody are great, as is Luminara and Gree. Fives and Rex are fine also. The Council has given me my own corps to command and the troopers are great.

So why do I feel like someone is walking on my grave?

I mean, there are things that could contribute to this factor. Bounty Hunters are still after Jason and me, my pregnancy could be causing me to be paranoid, and… the Council doesn't know that I'm pregnant.

What? Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know that there is a big chance that they are gonna find out, but I could care less. At least, I'll have Jason, Lux, Han, Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and everyone else.

Besides, they can't kick me out of the Order right now! The war is now full-scale and more and more planets are falling. They'll just have to wait until all of this is over to kick me out.

If they find out.

Anyway, Lux and Jason have been a great help with my pregnancy. Even when I have mood swings and accidentally hit them with a knife or chair, they'll always care for me.

I told Padme yesterday and she took it great. She said that she was happy for me and Jason and hoped that the baby's birth wouldn't be too hard for me.

Barriss is also glad, but I can tell that she's jealous. I think that's because it's hard for a Mirialan to get pregnant. She said that she would do anything for that baby, but I know that she wants a kid of her own.

Anyway, Anakin told me that he had already known about the pregnancy. I had asked about that, but he said that it was complicated.

I wish that he was here. Even though we might not master and padawan anymore, we're still close. But he's off somewhere in the Outer-Rim looking for Grievous. I hope that he's fine, but he has Obi-Wan with him and those two combined, means that one is going to get captured or injured. Probably both.

So… that's it. Nothing else going on in my life right now! Just sitting in my new quarters, waiting for Jason or Lux or Han to get back from the hangar.

Gosh, I'm tired. Maybe I'll just lay my head down…

Padme POV

I could've cried at that point. I had just taken twelve pregnancy tests and all of them came back positive.

It's not that I don't want a child. I just didn't want one at this point in the war, especially with the father away most of the time. Plus, I'm a Senator and Anakin's a Jedi. We're not supposed to be attracted to each other, much less married and having children.

But here I was, seven months pregnant and worrying about how I was going to tell Anakin.

I'm actually kinda surprised that I didn't even suspect that I was pregnant earlier. I'd known that I was getting bigger and that my appetite was changing. I had been a little sick some mornings and had mood swings. One time, I had accidentally hit Bail with a lamp when he asked if he could borrow a datapad!

And somehow, I was so stupid to not have at least checked to see if I was pregnant!

I was crying on the couch when an idea suddenly popped into my head. Ahsoka.

She was pregnant and knew how to deal with it. I quickly picked up my comlink and contacted her.

Ahsoka POV

I awoke from my nap and picked up my comlink. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and said," Ahsoka, here."

I heard sniffling in the background and a small voice said," Ahsoka, it's Padme. Can you come over?

I sat up and said," Sure, Senator. I'll be there in five."

_What's wrong with Padme? _I wish I knew.

_Three Minutes Later_

Normally, it takes five to six minutes to get to Padme's place, but I sped all the way there.

I raced to her apartment and tried to open her door. It was unlocked. I ran into her living room to find her on her couch, crying.

I grabbed a box of tissues and sat down next to her. I wiped the tears off of her face and the make-up came with it.

"Thank you for coming, Ahsoka," she said through her sobs.

I smiled and said," I'd do anything for a friend."

I hugged her and she hugged me back. "So, what's wrong Senator?"

She stiffened and said," Okay, don't tell Ani yet, but… I'm pregnant."

I could've laughed. She was crying about being pregnant?

_Well, remember your reaction, Ahsoka?_

I winced in pain as I recalled the morning that I found out that I was pregnant. I had cried every night for two weeks, afraid that I would lose the baby or that the Council would find out.

Still, it was every woman's dream to have a child. "Why are you crying then? This is great news!"

"No, it's not. The Council and the Senate will find out and we'll both be in trouble." She started crying again.

"Okay, how far along are you?"

"Seven months."

I stood up abruptly and yelled," Holy shit, Padme! And you didn't know before that?"

She shook her head and laughed a little. "You should've seen your face. It looked happy and angry at the same time."

I sighed and sat down again. Padme asked," How am I gonna tell Ani?"

"Well, I didn't exactly get to tell Jason in a calm manner. I was kinda crying and yelling, but it worked out and now we can't wait to be parents."

_If the Council lets us keep the child._

"But I think you should tell him as soon as he gets back from that mission. It's better that he know now so that you two can devise a plan to keep the child," I said.

Padme wiped her eyes and hugged me again. "You're a great girl, Ahsoka. And here I am crying like the daughter when I'm supposed to be a mother figure."

I giggled and said," Even parents need to cry."

Just then, my comlink went off.

I answered it and said," Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka! You need to get back to the Temple immediately! The Separatists are attacking Coruscant and we need to protect the planet!" Shaak Ti yelled.

I looked at Padme with wide eyes and said," I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Senator, you stay here okay? I'll be back as soon as possible," I said and Padme nodded.

I then had an idea. I saw an open window and I ran over to it. Padme knew what I was thinking, but she couldn't stop me. I jumped out of her apartment and landed on a speeder. The driver was in a hurry to get to his home, but I said," This speeder just became property of the Republic."

I threw him out onto a landing platform and raced to the Temple.

**Haha! Oh, Ahsoka! You're a Jedi, not a thief! Ah, whatever... anyway I'm back with the sequel! WooHoo! **


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2

The Art of War

Ahsoka POV

I got to the Temple within a minute. But when I got there, it looked like all hope had been lost. The Jedi and clones were hopelessly outnumbered.

However, a thought came to mind. I piloted the speeder toward the mass of droids at the steps of the Temple. Just before it made impact, I jumped out. The blast propelled me toward the front of the Jedi and I watched as over half of the droids were covered in flames running around like a bunch of mynocks with their heads cut off.

I took the opportunity to yell," Come on!"

I raced toward the droids and immediately took out half a dozen. The rest of my fellow Jedi and clones followed me and soon, all that remained of the droids was a huge pile of scrap.

I was battling another group of droids when Windu contacted me. "Ahsoka, we need you to push the droids back to their landing ships so we can get the fighters into space."

I ducked and a shot from a droid almost hit me in the head. "I'm a little busy, but I'll try!"

I destroyed the droids around me and spotted a droid fighter in the sky. I called upon the Force and it responded. The fighter slowed down and soon enough it was suspended in the air.

I hurled it at a battalion of droids and it landed around them. They realized that they were surrounded and loaded back into their ship.

It started to take off, but I shouted," Shaak! The ship!"

She looked at me and nodded. We both used the Force and we threw the craft into another ship. That one exploded and then another.

I heard shouts and cheers coming from my troopers. I then pointed at five or so clones.

They knew what I needed and ran with me to the hangar. Jason and Lux came with me as well.

When we all got there, I gave the seven of them a brief… briefing. "Alright, guys. We've managed to clear out a path for a few of our fighters to get into space and take out Grievous's ship."

I pulled out a holopad and showed them the layout. "We'll be targeting the engines and comms tower. No going after the bridge. The Chancellor and two Jedi are aboard that ship. We just want it disabled, not blown up."

They all nodded and headed to their ships.

I jumped in my ship and took off. I led the group in a V formation.

"Alright, this General Tano reporting in."

"Broadside, here."

"Hog, reporting in."

"Jinx, ready to blow something up!"

"Halo, here as well."

"Jason, reporting in."

"Lux, here."

"Chopper, reporting for duty."

I smiled. "Chopper, you got out of the infirmary?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, how's Senator Chuchi then?"

I heard laughter coming from the other clones as Chopper grumbled something about Jedi. I assumed that it wasn't good.

I led the group toward the battle and yelled," Take evasive action!"

Missiles were headed straight for us and the formation broke off. I rolled to the left and fired at the ships in front of us. They were all down within seconds.

"General, I've got two tinnies on my tail!" Broadside yelled over the com.

I turned to ship around to see him. "Alright, Broadside. Nosedive in three, two, one!"

His ship dived down and I fired. The ships exploded into pieces. I smirked and headed toward Grievous's ship.

Anakin POV

I was running around the halls of Grievous's ship with the Chancellor and Obi-Wan when ray-shields suddenly popped up around us.

"Ray shields," I said.

"Wait, how did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Obi-Wan said. I almost smiled. Ahsoka would've said something like that.

"Apparently not," I replied, thinking of her as a padawan. She always had the cutest smile and she was such great friends with the clones…

"I say patience," I said.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Patience."

"Yes. Artoo will be along in a few minutes and he'll release the ray shields."

Suddenly, Artoo came barreling through a door, making that "Wooooo!" sound that always makes me laugh.

He slammed into a wall and beeped a curse.

"See? No problem," I said.

But then, two whole squads of droids came in and surrounded us. "Do you have a Plan B?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sadly, I didn't.

Ahsoka POV

"All nearby, starships! Reroute your fire to that ship!" I yelled over the comlink.

I had received an order from the Council to make sure that Grievous's ship went down. I had only hoped that Anakin and Obi-Wan were off of it by the time it came crashing onto Coruscant.

"General, this CT-7623 reporting in! I have three squads ready to attack on your order!"

I grinned. I liked the title of General. "Alright then. Send your men to the south of the ship and take out what's left of the engines. My men and I will go after the comms tower!"

"Copy that!"

I led my men in a V formation and got ready to take that ship down once and for all.

Anakin POV

"That wasn't much of a rescue," General Grievous said in his raspy voice. The droids had taken us to the tinny himself and now I had to come up with a plan to get us all out of here.

A droid handed Grievous our lightsabers. "And Anakin Skywalker," he said. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little… older."

I glared at him. "General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected." I smirked.

He coughed. "Jedi scum."

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection," he said and placed our weapons in his robe.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said. "And this time you won't escape."

I said," Artoo."

My astromech then let out all of his tools and made a good enough distraction so that Obi-Wan and I could grab our lightsabers and cut our cuffs.

Obi-Wan took on the magnaguards while I dealt with the droids. It was all going well until we caught up with General Tinny.

He picked up an electrostaff and said," You lose, General Kenobi!"

He threw his weapon into the window and suddenly, Obi-Wan and I were hanging on for dear life. Grievous jumped out the window and threw a cable toward the ship. It locked onto it and Grievous probably managed to get into an escape pod. The air lock windows finally shut and now I needed to figure out how to land this ship.

Ahsoka POV

I watched as the tinny's ship headed straight for the surface of Coruscant. Wanting to be down there to greet my former-Master, I said into the comlink," Hey, guys! The battle's pretty much over with! I'm going down there to make sure everyone got off that ship!"

I raced down to the surface of the planet where I hoped to find my former-Master, my friend, and my father.

**Review, please! **


	3. I'm So Happy!

Chapter 3

I'm So Happy!

Anakin POV

I was sitting in my quarters thinking of Padme and our future child. I had been surprised to hear the news from her at the Senate Building, but I was glad.

We were going to be parents. Just like Ahsoka and Jason…

"Oh Force!" I yelled and raced out of my room. I had heard that Ahsoka had been dueling a lot of droids during the battle and I hadn't even checked to see if she was alright.

I turned a corner only to crash into a young-looking Togruta. We rolled on the floor for a few meters and I glared up at the person on top of me.

"Hey, watch-"

I stopped and asked," Ahsoka?"

She nodded and I stood up. I helped her up and we hugged. I hadn't seen her since she was Knighted and even though we had communicated through hololinks, I still longed to see her in person.

"Master, how are you?" she asked, obviously excited about seeing me again.

"I'm fine and you don't need to be calling me Master anymore," I said and kissed one of her montrals.

"You will never be anything but Master… Master."

I laughed and said," Whatever you say, Snips."

We decided to go to the Mess Hall to eat and catch up. I grabbed a sandwich and she got… well, a full course meal.

"Ahsoka, lay off the food or people will suspect something," I said.

She looked up from the soup that she was slurping up. "Sorry, Skyguy. I'm just really hungry nowadays. Padme is too."

I asked," Wait, do you know about the pregnancy?"

She nodded. "Yep, we're baby buddies."

We both started laughing even though a lot of the other Jedi gave us weird looks.

We decided to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains afterwards to meditate.

"I just love this room!" she said, but then tripped over some pottery and fell into a fountain.

She came up sputtering water, while I just laughed at her. Her lekku darkened as all of the Jedi around us chuckled and looked at Ahsoka with amused expressions.

"Having fun, Snips?" I asked.

Then Ahsoka did the unthinkable. She reached out to me and pulled me in.

I emerged and saw that those who hadn't been laughing, were definitely laughing now.

I looked over at my former-Padawan and said," You just love giving people a good show, don't you?"

She nodded and splashed some water at me. I chuckled and got out. My padawan would forever be a child. I was so happy that I wasn't only person in the Temple that wouldn't ever grow up.

Han POV

"Come on, Han! We're gonna miss it!" Aina said to me and started running again. Jacen turned around and made a come on gesture.

I was huffing and puffing by the time we all got to the top of the Senate building. Apparently, the entire planet was celebrating the death of Dooku and they were firing fireworks tonight.

I sat down in the middle and Jacen held up a few bottles of some kind of green liquid. "Um, Jacen? What is that stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the man on the street said that it relax us," he said and handed us all a bottle.

Aina and I exchanged glances and then shrugged. We took a swig and surprisingly, it tasted good. I swallowed another drink and asked," How long until the fireworks?"

"About five minutes left," Aina said and looked up from her watch only to come an inch away from my face.

We stared into each other's eyes and then looked away. I've had this crush on Aina since we first met, but I'm only ten. It's not like we're actually gonna fall in love at ten years old… right?

Aina POV

Han and I were so close to kissing! I mean, I don't know what kissing is like, but from what I've heard from some books that I have, it's awesome.

But I'm ten and I just learned what the word comprehend means so I don't know if I'm old enough. Is there a specific age anyway?

But then Jacen said," Hey guys, let me know when the fireworks start to go off. I need to go inside for a moment." Then with a dirty smile at Han," Be careful."

I stared at his back for a moment then asked," What did he mean, Han?"

He said," He thinks that we might do… something."

I blushed and looked away. Han did the same, but that left us in an uncomfortable silence.

I finally broke it saying," So anything new on the war? I mean, the masters don't tell me anything, but you and the Chosen One are close."

"Well, Anakin defeated Dooku, but you know that already. Um, other than that, nothing new. It's pretty… normal out there."

"What do you mean by normal?"

Han smiled at me and said," I mean, we're still blowing up tinnies and they're still getting on our nerves."

I giggled and looked out over Coruscant. I was smart for my age and knew the area very well, but this was a completely new view. I could see the Jedi Temple from here and it looked so beautiful.

I got up and walked toward the edge of the roof. "Be careful, Aina," Han said, but I paid no attention.

I leaned over the railing to get a better look, but I slipped and fell over the edge. I started screaming, but then I felt someone's hand latch onto mine.

"I've got you," Han said and tried to pull me up. He didn't succeed and he tried again. After a few more pulls, he started to slip.

"Han, you've to let me go!" I yelled, worried that my friend would lose his life, trying to save mine.

He shook his head and said," Never."

Then, I saw a man appear next to Han. He had long, brown hair and a shaggy beard. He had a gentle look in his eye and he stared down at me with so much love and care, but the weird thing was he was blue.

He took a hold of my hand and started to pull. I tumbled over the edge and Han immediately strangled me with a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he said and kissed me on my cheek.

I blushed and said," I promise."

Then, I looked around for the man who had saved my life. He wasn't anywhere.

"Hey Aina, look," Han said and pointed out toward the city.

The fireworks had been launched and they were so beautiful. There was blue, red, and yellow. Orange, green, and purple too. Some of them formed out signs like the Republic logo or a lightsaber.

Then there was one that looked just a little like… me. But that wasn't possible.

At that moment though, I felt Han's hand still resting in mine. I was about to tell him when I let it be. I was happy that his hand was in mine and at that moment only he mattered to me.

Anything was possible with friends, even falling in love.

**Review, please! Hope you liked it!**


	4. They Find Out

Chapter 4

They Find Out

Jason POV

I woke up in a cold sweat and checked to make sure that Ahsoka was okay. She was resting peacefully next to me.

I hopped out of bed and went to check on Han and Lux. Lux had fallen asleep polishing his blaster and Han was on the couch with a few of his friends. I sighed in relief and walked out onto the balcony.

Ahsoka and I had watched the fireworks display five hours ago and I could still hear celebrations in the street. The war was coming to a close and people were happy about it.

"Jason?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around to find Anakin standing there in what looked like bed clothes. "How did you get in here?"

He said," Ahsoka gave me a key just in case I needed a place to stay."

I nodded and looked at the city again. It was pretty, but not as beautiful as Ahsoka.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you with her then?"

I stiffened and said," It hurts too much."

Anakin came up beside me and asked," What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Have you ever had a dream so realistic that it seemed like it was destined to happen?"

He nodded.

"I've been having dreams lately, of Ahsoka and Han and Lux and… they're so real."

"Tell me about them."

"_Ahsoka, just hold on! Jason will be here in a moment!" Lux yelled, his face covered in blood and dirt._

_Han was nearby with his friends watching in pain and concern._

_Ahsoka screamed again and Lux said," Push harder! Don't give up! He'll be here!" _

_But then Ahsoka went limp and Lux screamed. Han collapsed into sobs and his friends tried to comfort him._

_I burst through the tent and saw what had become of the woman I loved. My knees buckled and I fell face down on the ground. _

_I picked up a blaster nearby and held it to my head. _

_I pulled the trigger._

"Whoa, that's… painful. And this is very realistic?"

I nodded.

Anakin shook his head. "Well, only Jedi are supposed to have premonitions, but the Force does give people warnings sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin sat down at one of tables out here. "The Force was trying to give you a heads up. It wanted to let you know that if you keep going down the path you are right now, then it'll end up like that. I think."

I was thoroughly confused. "A warning?"

"Yeah, to be nice and tell someone that something terrible is gonna happen. You need to work on your definitions."

I shook my head. "Could this have anything to do with the fact that the Dark Side is growing stronger?"

Anakin's face grew darker. "How did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I don't hear talk from the other Jedi. I know that things are slowing down with the war, but the shadow of the Dark Side is growing. Things have become harder to understand and the Sith are responsible for it."

He sighed and rubbed his face. "You know that I've been having dreams about Padme. Dreams like yours. These are ones of pain and suffering and… death. I've been trying to figure out a way to stop them, but so far… nothing."

"If you can find a way to stop these things from coming true, then tell me. I can't lose Ahsoka. She's all I have left and if she dies…"

I didn't need to finish my sentence to let him know what I was implying.

He nodded and said," You'll be the first one I tell, Jason. I can't lose Ahsoka either."

We both stood up and he said," I better head back Padme's. I left about an hour ago and if she finds out that I'm gone…"

He said nothing else, just shuddered and walked inside.

I stayed outside for another minute and said to myself," I'll do whatever it takes to protect Ahsoka, even that means that I have to die."

Ahsoka POV

"Good morning, babe," I said to my boyfriend, who looked like he hadn't slept in over three days. "You obviously didn't get any rest last night."

He shrugged and took the cup of coffee from my hand. I looked down to where it had been a minute ago. He slurped loudly on it and asked," What?" when I looked at him angrily.

I shook my head. "Men."

I walked into the living room to find Han and his friends conked out on the couch. I smiled when I saw that Han had an arm wrapped around Aina. "Aw! Jason, come in here!"

Jason walked in grumpily, but his mood changed when he saw Han. He chuckled. "Even a ten year old can find love," he said. "I mean, I did when I was thirteen."

I giggled and Jason bent down to kiss me. I put a hand to his lips though, and said," But that doesn't make up for you stealing my coffee."

I walked out of the room, leaving Jason with a regretful expression on his face.

Jason POV

Ahsoka and I were walking through the halls of the Temple when a youngling by the name of Gerak, walked up to us. "Master Ahsoka and Jason, the Council needs to see you right away."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about, kid?"

He shrugged and walked off.

Ahsoka looked at me and I said," What do you think this is about?"

She shook her head and we walked toward the room.

"Well, it seems as though you two have some interesting news that you would like to share with us," Master Windu said as we finally made our way through the door.

I asked," And what exactly is that news?"

"That Ahsoka is pregnant," he said.

I looked over to Ahsoka who had fear in her eyes. I gulped and faced the Council, wondering what kind of mess we had gotten ourselves into.

**Uhoh... they're really in trouble now... anyway, the next chapter will be called The Code. Please review...**


	5. Arguing

Chapter 5

Arguing

Ahsoka POV

_We are in deep shit, _I thought as I scanned the faces of the Council. All of them had obvious disappointment written on their expression.

"How did you find out?" I finally asked.

Windu replied," We saw a security tape."

He pressed a button on his chair and a video tape of me and Lux popped up.

_"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"_

_I turned around and saw Lux standing in the middle of the hall._

_I sniffled and said," Just thinking."_

_"About you getting close to Knighthood?"_

_I smiled. "How'd you know?"_

_"Well, sometimes you talk in your sleep. Other times, I can see you in the training rooms, practicing for the Trials."_

_He walked closer to me and looked out the window. "But most of the time… you have that look in your eye. One of sadness and mourning, but it also says that you're excited about the next chapter of your life. You just don't wanna leave your family behind."_

_"My family?"_

_He chuckled. "Well, yeah. Jason's your husband, Han is your annoying little cousin, and the clones are your brothers. Barriss is your sister and Anakin is your dad. Plo Koon is your grandfather, as is Master Yoda."_

_He paused. "But I'm not sure what I am. Maybe a distant cousin."_

_I laughed and hugged him. "Lux, it would be too weird if you were part of my family. You're more like my best friend. The kind of bond we have, that's not family. That's friendship."_

_He hugged me back. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I would feel about having you as a niece or cousin."_

_I laughed again. We separated. "Thank you," I said._

_"For what?"_

_"Being the best friend I ever had."_

_I gave him a small kiss on the lips and turned around. I walked into the Council Room._

The tape ended and I looked to see Jason's expression. He was staring down at the floor, probably angry that I had kissed Lux. I could understand that.

"After we heard the part about Jason being your husband, we put two and two together. You've been having mood swings, weird cravings, and I can see that you've been gaining weight," Master Windu said.

I looked down to my stomach. The bump had become more obvious.

"So what are you going to do us now? Expel me from the Order? Throw Jason in prison? I guess it's not really my choice," I said angrily.

Master Yoda said," These things, we will not do. But a punishment, you will have."

I sighed and looked at Jason again. He looked over at me and gave me a look that said _We'll talk about Lux later._

"What's our punishment?" he asked, his voice obviously filled with confusion and anger.

"It's…. well, um…" Master Windu started. He made a face and looked at Obi-Wan. "Any ideas, Kenobi?"

Obi shook his head. "Nothing."

Windu said," I guess we didn't think this far ahead. Just you two go to your quarters and stay there until we call you back here."

We both nodded and exited the Council Room.

It was a long, silent walk back to my quarters. I could feel that Jason was still pissed about me kissing Lux, but it was tiny little kiss! That couldn't possibly make him think that I wasn't being faithful in our relationship… could it?

We finally arrived back at my room and he said," I'll be out on the balcony."

I grabbed his arm and said," Jason ,we need to talk."

He turned around and said," About what? That you've been cheating on me with that Bonteri kid!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jason, he's your friend, not some kid. And I don't even like him that way! I mean, didn't you hear me say in the video that he was my _friend_?"

Jason said," Oh really, because I happen to know about that little kiss on Carlac that you guys shared!"

I asked," How did you know about that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

_So I've been told…_

"Ahsoka, you know how protective of you I am?"

I nodded.

"Well, I don't think that you should be talking to Lux anymore," he said.

I laughed. "That's gonna be hard considering that we live together."

But when I saw Jason's expression, I knew that he was serious. "Wait, you mean that?"

He nodded.

I glared at him. "Lux is my best friend, Jason. I can't not talk to him. I can't live without him and he sure as hell can't live without me!"

Jason yelled," It's either me or him! Your boyfriend or _friend_!"

I yelled," A real boyfriend wouldn't make me choose!"

"A real girlfriend wouldn't go and make out with another man!"

I took a step back and said quietly," Well, I guess that I'm not your girlfriend then."

Jason's expression changed to regret and concern. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry-"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

Jason POV

I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I had just broken up with Ahsoka, the only person that had ever made me feel truly happy.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled and punched a hole in the wall. I cursed and looked at my now bloody knuckles.

I sighed and found a piece of paper. I quickly scribbled something on there and got a bag ready.

Right before I went out the door, I thought, _What about the visions? What about our baby?_

"She'll be better off without me to endanger her."

I quickly exited the room.

Ahsoka POV

I ran toward the hangar with tears streaming down my face. I could only think of one person who could comfort me at that point.

Lux.

Lux POV

"Alright, Han! That's it for the day," I said to my young friend.

He said," Are you sure? Aina said that the forward shields could use some work and Jacen knows a way to increase the ship's speed by five percent."

I chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. "No, I think that you guys need a break. We'll work on the ship tomorrow."

Han smiled. "Aina! Jacen! Lux says we'll work on that stuff later! Let's go to the mess hall!"

I heard the whoops from the others and Aina and Jacen popped out of nowhere. Jacen said," See ya tomorrow, Luxy!"

Aina took Han's hand and I raised my eyebrows. The three walked down the ramp and out of my sight.

I smirked. They reminded me of me and my friends when I was ten.

I walked down to my quarters on the ship and sat down on the bed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Ahsoka burst through the door with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" I asked and sat up. Usually I was the one having meltdowns.

She threw herself on top of me and started kissing me. Me being me, I kissed her back.

She pushed me on to my back and literally clawed through my shirt. "Ahsoka?" I asked nervously.

She paid no attention to my words, and just started kissing me again. I was in between a rock and a hard place.

I really liked Ahsoka kissing me, but Jason was my friend and… I didn't want to hurt him. Suddenly, I remembered seeing pain in Ahsoka's eyes when she walked in.

I realized what was wrong with Ahsoka.

Apparently though, when I came back to reality, I realized that I had been zoned out for a few minutes.

In that shirt amount of time, Ahsoka had managed to take off her shirt and pants and I was left in my underwear.

My eyes started to trail down to her chest, but I looked away.

"Ahsoka, you have to listen to me," I said slowly, backing away from her. "Jason is your boyfriend and he's my friend. I know that you two are probably having an argument, but-"

Ahsoka glared at me. "You don't want me either, do you?"

I thought that she would hit me or something, but she just collapsed onto the floor. I rushed toward her and picked her up. I placed her on the bed and stroked her lekku for awhile until I was sure that her tears had stopped.

I rolled her over and asked," What did you two argue about?"

She sniffled. "Remember the minutes before I was Knighted?"

I nodded.

"Remember when I kissed you."

I blushed and nodded again.

"The Council called us in and showed us security tape of it. They originally wanted to just tell me that they knew about my pregnancy, but Jason got mad that I had kissed you. We argued and we broke up."

I asked her," So why did you come here?"

She shrugged. "You were the only one that could comfort me besides him."

I chuckled. "I'm not the kind of person that would comfort you that way."

"Then how would you comfort me?"

I smiled at her. "I would tell you that everything would be okay and say that you're beautiful and smart and I would hug you until you believed me."

She smirked. "And that'll work?"

I hugged her. "It works when I'm the one being held. Now, listen Ahsoka. You and Jason are too in love to let a kiss get your way."

She sniffed and I continued. "You two were probably just a little paranoid about the pregnancy secret getting out."

She considered this for a moment. "I guess that you're right, Lux. But can I stay here for the night? And will you stay with me?"

I nodded and said," Just no more kissing. You already looked beautiful and I don't wanna be anymore tempted than I already am."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as I pulled the blanket over her.

I sat down in one of the chairs and watched her fall asleep. Suddenly, I had feeling deep in my gut that something bad was going to happen later tonight.

I then picked up my comlink and tried to contact Jason. No answer. _Probably mad at me._

I shook my head and collapsed into my chair again. I fell asleep.

Jason POV

I walked toward my starfighter and threw my bag in there. R3 strolled up beside me and beeped.

"No, we're getting out of here."

He beeped again.

I sighed. "I've decided that Ahsoka would be in less danger without me."

R3 whooped in surprise.

"Yes I love her, but we argued and afterwards I realized that I'm too much trouble to her. I can't always be the cause of her problems."

He beeped sadly and got into the droid socket.

I jumped in the cockpit and started the engines. I put the headset on and blasted off to where no one cared if you were a criminal.

Tatooine.

**I told you guys that I would include Luxsoka in here! Oh and even though Lux said that he wouldn't ever sleep with Ahsoka, his feelings might change in the future when he finds the note that Jason left.**

**The next chapter will include what Jason had to say in his note. Btw, remember. This is taking place during ROTS! Don't say I didn't warn you for what is to come…**


	6. He's Gone

Chapter 6

He's Gone

**Author's Note: I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love you guys and I appreciate your support. Btw, this chapter takes place when Anakin finds out that Palpatine is a Sith.**

Ahsoka POV

I woke up and saw that Lux had fallen asleep in his chair. I smiled and wrapped him in a blanket. "I'll be back soon," I whispered and put my clothes back on.

I walked back to my room and wondered when the Council was going to give me and Jason our punishment. But if you ask me, having a baby should be allowed, not forbidden.

The door opened to my room and Han walked out. "Ahsoka, have seen Jason?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not since last night. Why?"

"I can't find him. It's like he just disappeared," he said and walked off.

I frowned and went into my room. I looked all over the house for him, but I couldn't seem to figure out where he was.

I sat down at the kitchen table and heard a crinkling noise. I reached under me and pulled out a note.

"What is it with Jason and notes?" I wondered out loud.

I read the note and looked up from it. I said," No."

I balled my fists together and growled. I stalked out of the room, headed toward the Council.

Obi-Wan POV

"The situation on Kashyyyk, going well it is," Master Yoda said.

I looked over at his blue form. I was on Utapau and was appearing to the Council in a hologram. "Everything here is fine as well especially since I destroyed Grievous, but I still feel like someone is walking on all of our graves," I said to everyone.

"Explain your-" Master Ki-Adi was cut off by Ahsoka barging in on our meeting, hate and anger radiating off of her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at Master Windu.

Every person in the room gaped at her and Windu asked," What are you talking about, Tano? And you're supposed to be in your room."

She glared at him. "If you hadn't showed him that video, then he wouldn't have left!"

I raised a hand and Ahsoka's gaze turned toward me. "Who wouldn't have left, Ahsoka?"

"Jason."

The Council members exchanged looks. I asked," When did he leave?"

She glared at Windu again. "Yesterday. He left a note."

"Read what it says then," Ki-Adi said.

_Dear Friends,_

_ I have decided to leave the Temple and the Jedi's custody. I've come to realize that I always seem to be the object of arguments lately and that I have been placing you guys in danger._

_ Right now, I'm just going to go ahead and get to the goodbyes. _

_Han, stay out of trouble and listen to Ahsoka and Lux. Anakin, thank you for being so kind to me. You were a father to me and I thank you for that. Master Windu, thanks for showing me that video. It made me realize that I'm a walking danger. _

_Lux, I'm still mad at you, but you need to do me a favor. Take care of Ahsoka. Treat her like you would treat a wife. Please, do me this one favor._

_Ahsoka, I love you more than anyone and I hate doing this. But I don't wanna put you in danger. You're the only person that I have ever felt this way about and try to stay out of trouble. I can't live without you._

_I'll tell you what. If our paths ever cross again, we'll get married. Yes, I mean that. We'll get married. _

_I love all of my friends and I hate leaving like this, but I need to find my own way and sort out the details of my… past and family._

_This is Jason Hutt the fifteenth, the descendant of Jason Hutt the first, signing off._

Ahsoka finished reading the note and said," It's your fault, Windu. Jason said it himself!"

I looked over at Windu, who was glaring at Ahsoka. "Tano, I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain, but he got you pregnant. It would be best if you two were separated."

Ahsoka snarled," Don't give me that bullshit!"

She turned to face Aayla Secura, who was appearing in a hologram as well. They both nodded at each other and Ahsoka walked out of the room.

But before she left, she stopped and said," This is going to be the cause of your downfall in the future."

"What downfall?" I asked.

She said nothing and walked away, making us wonder what was going on.

Fives POV

"Fives, could I have a word with you?" Aayla asked me.

I sighed. Two weeks ago, I had been transferred to Aayla's corps. It had been going smoothly until now.

I nodded and followed her into a room. I turned to face her and asked," What is it, General?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fives, you don't have to put on that act. We're alone and you told me yourself that you loved me."

I looked down at the ground. "What do you need, Aayla?"

"Okay, you remember Ahsoka Tano right?"

I nodded.

"Well, her boyfriend, Jason Hutt has gone missing."

I looked up. I hadn't seen Jason in such a long time and now he had gone MIA. "When do I leave to go find him?"

Aayla smiled at me. "Three days. Until then, we have a battle to finish up."

I returned her smile and said," Then let's go blow up some tinnies."

Anakin POV

I sped all the way to the Temple. I found Master Windu while he was walking the halls and I said to him," Master Windu, I must talk to you."

"Skywalker," he replied. "We have received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on the way to the Chancellor to make sure that he returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

I grimaced. "He won't give up his power. I just learned a terrible truth." I paused. "I think Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, the one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Windu said. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

I added," The Chancellor is very powerful. I'll help if you're going to arrest him."

"No. For your own good, stay out of this affair," Master Windu replied. "There's a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

I scowled. "I must go, Master."

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chambers until we return."

I sighed. "Yes, Master."

I watched the doors to his gunship close and I walked away.

**Sorry if it's a little rough. I needed Ahsoka's anger to be channeled at Windu for a little something in the future... and I brought back Fives and Aayla's relationship! Woohoo!**


	7. The Order

Chapter 7

The Order

Ahsoka POV

I raced to my dorm and hurriedly packed my possessions, not that I had much. Just my old padawan braid, my lightsabers, some clothes that Padme had given me, and a bracelet Jason had given me when I became a Knight.

_Jason,_ I thought and I felt like I was about to throw up. "Ahsoka!" I heard a voice yell.

I zipped my bag and walked into the living room and found Han, Aina, and Jacen all standing there. "Yes, Han?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Dex's Diner with Aina and Jacen. Can I?" His eyes were pleading like a baby Huttlet wanting another piece of food. Don't ask how I know.

I said," Sorry Han, but it seems as though we'll be leaving the Temple tonight."

Aina and Jacen stood up and yelled," WHAT?" while Han just sat there, stunned at what I had just said.

"Well, with Jason leaving and me being pregnant, I need to find him. I can't live without him," I said to the young children.

Aina gave me a strange look. "Wait, you're pregnant… and Jason's the father?"

I nodded sheepishly. _I guess that I forgot to tell them about it…_

"So you, Han, and Lux are leaving tonight to find him?" Jacen asked.

I nodded again. "Kids, love is a complicated thing and it makes you do crazy things. I know that you guys might think that this is crazy, but maybe one day you'll understand," I concluded.

They all looked downcast, but soon they were all nodding out of understanding. "I guess that it's actually kind of romantic," Aina said and gave me a small smile. Han and Jacen nodded in agreement.

"Don't you three. I promise that once we find Jason, we'll return to Coruscant and we'll all be able to see each other again." They all grinned once they heard that.

"I guess that I'll have to get to packing then," Han said and walked down the hall toward his room. Aina and Jacen said that they would meet us in the hangar to their goodbyes.

I waved at them as they exited the room and sat down on the couch.

"That went a lot better than expected," I said to myself and laid my head down on a pillow, wondering how in heck I was gonna find my ex-boyfriend.

Anakin POV

"What is my first mission… my master?" I asked Lord Sidious. Just moments ago I had become his apprentice and helped defeat Mace Windu, one of those Jedi scum.

"You will go to the Jedi Temple and rid that dreadful place of all those traitors. While you are doing this, I will execute Order 66. Now go, Lord Vader," he said to me.

I stood and replied," As you wish, my master." I exited the room, feeling hatred toward those lying, deceptive sleemo's who called themselves peacekeepers. "And to think I used to be one of them."

_Them… Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Barriss and Luminara. Kit and Aayla. Everyone._

They were all my friends, every last Jedi even Master Windu at times. And now they're going to die.

I passed a mirror and looked into it. I was looking for some kind of sign that I wasn't completely evil, but now my eyes were yellow and my face was sinister. My hair was matted and I was breathing heavily.

I looked like a monster.

Then I blinked for a moment and it looked like my eyes changed back to blue for a moment. But I blinked again and it was gone.

"It was just my imagination. Besides, how could a monster actually have nice, blue eyes? Those only belong to good people, not Chosen Ones gone Sith Lord," I said.

I walked away from the mirror and pressed the activation button on my comlink. "Rex, we're headed to the Jedi Temple. Round up all the troops you can. And by the way, you've been promoted to Commander, now."

"Um, thank you sir," he said, unsure of how to respond.

"That's my lord, Commander," I said gruffly and closed off the connection.

Plo Koon POV

I flew my Jedi Starfighter with two clones at my side and I was having a blast. Flying was one of my favorite things to do besides hang out with Ahsoka. She was like a granddaughter to me and we ate together all the time at the Temple.

_I can't wait until her eighteenth birthday. She'll be surprised to find out that I actually bought her a speeder for when she wants to cruise around Coruscant._

Suddenly, the clones went back behind me and I tried to get a better look at what was happening. Then they fired and all went black for a moment.

I saw a light when my vision cleared. I just wanted to get back to my Starfighter when I realized that the clones had fired at me and that I was dead.

I sighed, knowing that the light was my only option. I walked there slowly, wishing that I could've said goodbye to my fellow Jedi.

If only I had known that I would be saying hello in just a few moments.

Ki-Adi POV

I deflected another shot into the crowd of droids and yelled," Come on!"

I heard my clones receive a message though and I when I heard them cock their guns I turned around, only to be fired at. I tried to fight them off, but they shot me and everything went black.

Until I saw a light.

Shaak Ti POV

I directed another shot back at the clones that had turned on me moments ago. I was trying to keep a clear mind, but the cries of the gone were becoming too much.

I winced as a shot connected with my forearm, but I kept fighting on. Eventually though, I was running for my life as the clones raced after me.

I finally reached a cavern that I was able to hide in until the troopers had passed. I finally collapsed as the shouts and yells of the dead came at me with full force.

Aayla POV

I ran ahead of my troopers, trying to lead the way when I felt a disturbance in the Force. I turned around and my clones started firing at me.

The shots hit me in the shoulder, the stomach, and the back. I fell to the ground and everything faded into darkness.

Blaster POV

I wonder why Gree wanted me to pose as him for the day. Maybe he has a girlfriend or something…

I pondered this, but was interrupted by my comlink. I pressed a button and a picture of the Chancellor came up. "Commander Gree, execute Order 66."

I blinked and said," Yes, my lord."

I nodded at a clone over to my left and he understood. We readied our guns and take aim at Yoda. _Oh, Gree is going to be so proud of me for following orders! I'll finally get a promotion!_

I had my finger on the trigger was about to shoot when Yoda activated his lightsaber.

The last thing I ever saw was his blade arching toward my neck.

Gree POV

Luminara moaned in pleasure as I kissed my way up her neck again. Her fingernails dug into my back as I thrust into her again.

"Okay, let's take a break," I said to her.

She gave me a pleading look. "But I was so close!"

I shook my head. "I'm really tired from an earlier battle today and you need some rest."

"Fine," she relented.

I smiled at her stubbornness and gave her a kiss. She returned it and I got up.

I headed toward the kitchen to get some water when I heard my comlink go off. I grabbed it and turned it on. "Commander, it seems as though the time has come to execute Order 66."

I looked over at Luminara who was resting peacefully on our bed. "It will be done, " I said.

I put down the comlink and walked slowly to kitchen. I picked up a knife and headed toward my girlfriend.

_It'll be through the brain. Quick and painless. She at least deserves that. But she would never betray the Republic! Never! Don't do it, Gree. You'll be_ _betraying her if you do…_

I stopped myself just as I was about to plunge it into her and I shakily set down the knife. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

If Order 66 has been issued then I need to get Luminara out of here before the others get back from the battlefield. I need to protect my girl.

I shook her awake and she said groggily," I thought that you said that I should be getting some sleep."

"Yeah, but now we need to go. They executed Order 66 and if I don't get you out of here, we'll both be killed!"

She looked at me for a moment then gasped. She pressed a hand to her temple and said," I can feel it. So many of my friends… dead!"

While she was in shock, I grabbed a bag and stuffed it with food, clothes, and weapons. I threw her clothes at her and pulled her out of the bed. "Get your clothes on, Lum. We have to go right now!"

She did as she was told and we rushed out of my room, headed for the hangar.

Fives POV

I hopped onto a speeder and drove toward Aayla's last known coordinates. Order 66 had just been issued and now she was in danger of dying.

I finally found her body and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but at least she had a pulse.

I looked around for any clones and saw none. I placed her in the back of the vehicle and drove back to the base, hoping that she would make it.

Cody POV

I was thinking of Barriss when I got the Order. "Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66," the Chancellor.

I heard myself say," Yes, my lord," even though on the inside I was yelling "No!"

I tried to gain control of my body, but soon I found my arm waving to a clone to shoot down General Kenobi. The clone nodded and directed his turret to the canyon wall where the General was riding his creature.

The clone fired and I watched in horror as the shot punctured the beast and both Obi-Wan and the animal went plunging into the waters below.

I tried to keep my emotions under control and I muttered," I'll be on the ships."

I took a transport to the Star Destroyer and I entered my quarters. For a moment, I just stood there.

Then I let a scream so loud, even the deaf could've heard it.

Barriss POV

I raced ahead of my troops and yelled," Direct your fire to Sector 12!"

I heard the turret swivel, but not toward Sector 12. It was toward me. The clones fired at me, but I used the Force to quickly move out of the way and into the trees.

The shot had exploded about where I had been and I counted myself lucky that I hadn't been there.

Suddenly, I felt a disturbance in the Force. I could hear my fellow Jedi cry out as they were slaughtered by the clones that we had once called our friends.

I pressed a hand to my forehead and tried to steady myself. _They're gone… almost all of them… dead!_

I shook my head and started running through the forests of Felucia, knowing now that I was a fugitive. I was a Jedi fugitive.

Ahsoka POV

I sat up and listened to the Force. I heard the voices and whispers of the dead and found that they belonged to my brothers and sisters of the Force. I felt the ripple as their lives were extinguished.

But no matter the person, no matter the life that they had lived, they all seemed to say," Order 66."

My eyes widened as I realized what they were trying to communicate.

"Han, are you packed yet?" I asked.

He emerged from the room that he and Lux shared and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Go find Aina and Jacen. Tell them to pack what they have and get on the ship with Lux. Hurry!" I said, stressing the last word.

He gave me a perplexed look, but responded," Okay."

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. I stood up and raced to Jason's old armory. I entered the room and immediately spotted a rifle. I placed that in the bag and grabbed two pistols as well.

I snagged some grenades and droid poppers just in case. I thought for a moment and saw some clone armor lying around. I placed that in the bag and grabbed some ammo.

I zipped up the bags and closed the door. I contacted Lux as I ran through the halls of the Temple. "Lux, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. What is it?"

"Have Han and his friends boarded the ship?"

"Yes, but what the hell is going on?"

"Watch that language! There are children on that ship! But anyway, it seems as though the Chancellor has issued Order 66."

"But that's-"

"I know what it is, Lux! I just need you to prepare the ship. I'll be there in a minute!"

Just as I said that, his ship came into view. I ran to it and I yelled," I'm here!"

Lux came onto the ram and took my bags. "Let's go then!"

I shook my head. "I have to grab some Archives first. I'll be back!"

He threw the bags onto the ship and said," Then I'm coming with you."

"What, no! You can't! Who's gonna fly the ship?"

"Han can and anyway, protecting you is more important!" he said and raced ahead of me.

I shook my head and ran with him.

Rex POV

I walked behind General Skywalker as he led the march into the Temple. I was holding back tears as I shot down my friends. But for some reason, the other clones were laughing as they took aim.

_They're trying to convince themselves that it's just a game, that this isn't really happening…_

I shot down another Jedi and watched as he fell off of the landing platform.

The General seemed to be having the same difficulty as me. I saw tears in his eyes as he struck another one of his Jedi down and every now and then, he fell to his knees.

At some point though, we were in the Archives looking for other Jedi when we heard voices.

"Be quiet, Lux! They'll hear us!" a girl's voice said.

"Sorry, Ahsoka. I'm just a little on edge," Lux said.

I exchanged a pained glance with Skywalker and tears were streaking down his face. I knew what he was thinking. _I have to kill her…_

"Come out, Ahsoka!" he yelled.

We saw them emerge from a row of Archives. Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw Skywalker. "Master?"

He glared at her. "Hello, my former padawan. I'm sorry that I have to do this."

He activated his lightsaber and charged at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka POV

I barely had enough time to block his attack, but I managed to activate my lightsaber and protect my face from being sliced in half.

"What happened to you, Anakin?" I yelled at him.

His only response was another attack. I saw Lux engaging Rex out of the corner of my eye.

"The Dark Side happened," he said darkly and I pushed him off of my lightsaber. He back flipped over a podium and said," It has made stronger than ever before. Stronger than my new master, even!"

I felt tears come to my eyes, but I slashed at Anakin. He ducked and we exchanged blows once again.

"Please stop, Anakin!" I yelled. "Think about Obi-Wan! Think about your friends!" When he didn't stop fighting and I yelled," Think about Padme!"

He stopped just as he was about to slice through me. He looked at me funny for a moment and then he asked," Ahsoka?"

I nodded. He hugged me and said," Take the Archives and go Ahsoka!"

"What?" I asked. "But… come with us! You'll be safe! Rex can come as well and we'll be able to find Jason!"

He shook his head. "The Dark Side is strong, Ahsoka. Even if I leave with you guys, it'll come back. I can't do that to you. Maybe we'll see each other again under less… life endangering circumstances, but download the data and go!"

I was frozen in place until Rex said," General, maybe I could go with them? It would give her more of a chance to see you again in the future."

I nodded. "Please, Master. You can appoint a new commander like Appo, or someone?"

Anakin's eyes started to change colors again so he hastily said," Yes. Download the files and get the hell out of here. I'll tell my master that you're dead."

And on that happy note, he ran out of the Archives, leaving Lux, Rex, and me with heavy hearts and an uncertain future.

"Go get the ship fired up, Lux," I said to him after a few moments. "Rex and I will download the data and get back there in a few minutes."

Lux nodded and we all attended to our objectives.

**Sorry for not updating guys. Writer's block ):, but anyway review please…**


	8. The Meeting

Chapter 8

The Meeting

**Three Days After the Execution of Order 66**

Jason POV

I tipped back my glass and swallowed what was left in the cup. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but the bartender said that it would get me relaxed.

I called him over and asked," Can I have a gallon of this to go?"

He replied," Sure." While he was blending more of the beverage he asked," Aren't you Jason Hutt?"

"Who wants to know?" I replied, my vision getting blurrier by the second.

"Sean. Sean Sunsetter. I'm the assistant manager of this bar," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm supposed to be the leader of the Slave Trade and criminal organization, but now I'm on the run from authorities and bounty hunters."

Sean laughed and said," Then you chose the right planet to land on, my friend. No one here cares who the hell you are unless you steal their credits. That's when it gets personal."

I cracked a small smile. "You know, if I wasn't drunk right now, I might just hug you."

Sean backed up and said jokingly," Yo man, I'm not that way."

We both laughed and Sean said in a whisper," By the way, those girls over there bought you this drink."

I turned around and saw a group of humans, Twi'leks, and a Pa'lowick making eyes at me. I face Sean again and said," Listen, man. I just got out of a relationship like four days ago."

Sean slapped me on the back. "Well, this your chance for a rebound!"

I shook my head. "Dude, I got the girl pregnant. And it was a Jedi!"

"Whoa, you banged a Jedi?" he asked. "I'm surprised that they didn't throw you in jail. Then again, the Empire probably would've thanked you for that."

I leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? The Jedi performed treason against the Republic and they were eradicated a few days ago. Like almost all over them."

I just stared at him for a moment. "What about the Temple?"

Sean grabbed a rag and started cleaning the tables. "It was stormed by the 501st. They were led by this creepy guy named Darth Vader too. Wouldn't wanna mess with him."

I said in a gruff voice," Were there any survivors?"

Sean shook his head. I felt my heart completely rip into tiny little pieces. Ahsoka had probably been in the Temple when the clones invaded the place.

It took all of my might not to start crying. Instead I turned back to the girls who started waving at me and blowing kisses.

Sean looked at me with sympathy. "Dude, what are you thinking?"

I thought about what I was about to do and I said to him," I'm about to go for the rebound."

I walked over to the table of girls and said," I understand that you guys bought me that drink earlier."

They nodded and giggled. I smiled at them even though my heart was breaking. What I was about to do with them was what I used to do with Ahsoka. She was the only person that I had ever loved that way and here I was about to bang these girls up.

I extended a hand toward them and the Pa'lowick took it. "We'll show you to our room, darling."

I did my best to smile even though I felt like a guy who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend, is drinking like a bounty hunter, and goes around sleeping with women.

Oh, wait. I am that guy.

Ahsoka POV

I studied the star charts for a safe place to land. _Hmm… I probably don't wanna go to Naboo. I heard from that pirate that the Empire is planning a huge invasion of the planet. Not Kamino… that place is crawling with clones._

"Have we considered Alderaan?" Lux asked from the pilot's seat. I looked up from the console.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Remember when we were in hyperspace and you said that we needed to be able to communicate with each other actually talking?" he said, while observing a piece of machinery.

I thought about that for a second and replied," Oh, yes. Back to Alderaan. I suppose that it would be a good place to refuel and get supplies."

"Okay, I'll go tell the others," he said and got up from his seat. He looked back at me before he left though and I could tell that he didn't know what to do.

Jason had told Lux to treat me like a wife, but so far it wasn't going so well. Things were awkward between us two ever since Coruscant and we haven't talked about what happened in his room or about… Anakin.

I cringed just at the thought of him. I had heard that Padme had died earlier in the week and I knew exactly what he was doing. He was probably out in the galaxy slaughtering beings that he didn't even know. I felt sorry for him though. The Dark Side of the Force is a scary place and it consumes you.

_I hope that you're alright, Anakin…_

Lux came back in and said," They're strapped in and ready to go." He started entering the coordinates, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on my face. "But are you ready to go?"

I looked at him and said," Jason probably thinks that I'm dead."

Lux grasped my hand and replied," Ahsoka, if it's the will of the Force, you two will meet again."

"Do you think we'll see him again?" I asked in a small voice. Lux nodded. "Okay, now I'm ready."

I placed my hand on the handle and Lux covered it with his. I smiled at him and he returned it. We pushed the throttle forward and took off, headed to Alderaan.

Vader POV

I struck down yet another one of the Jedi and said," Your foolishness became your downfall."

"Lord Vader," Appo said, hurrying toward me. "We've received a transmission from Naboo." He pressed a button on his comlink and a picture of a soldier popped up.

"Lord Vader, the invasion of Naboo is going smoothly. I expect that the planet will be taken in a matter of hours."

"Very good, Sergeant. Round up all those who resist and have them executed," I said, still trying to get used to my new voice.

"Yes, my lord." The connection cut off and I walked toward my ship, preparing for another mission to slaughter the Jedi.

Ahsoka POV

I sat up from my dream and looked around. I was in Lux's room, covered by a blanket. I felt sweat on my forehead and wiped it off.

_What was that thing?_

The figure in the black armor had an aura of pain and darkness around him, but he seemed familiar.

_And where's Anakin? I thought that he was Sidious's apprentice…_

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Aina said, bursting into the room. Jacen followed quickly behind her. "I felt your worry and confusion."

"We also felt a disturbance," Jacen added.

I stood up and said," Don't worry, guys. I'm fine. You're getting better at listening to the Force."

"What were you dreaming about?" Aina asked.

I looked down at the floor. "It's a personal matter," I replied darkly. They both nodded out of understanding.

"By the way, we'll be in Alderaan's atmosphere in about fifteen minutes," Jacen said. "Lux said to have your belongings ready."

I gave them a perplexed look. "I thought that we were only stopping for supplies."

They shook their heads. "He set up a meeting with some Senator to talk about the future of the Republic and Jedi Order."

"But the Order has fallen apart," I said, annoyed that Lux didn't tell me about this earlier.

Jacen shrugged. "The Senator said that we could always rebuild it."

And with that, they left me alone.

Lux POV

"This Lux Bonteri, requesting permission for landing," I said into the transmitter.

"Bonteri, the Senator is expecting your arrival. Platform 278."

"Thank you, sir," I said and piloted the craft toward the landing pad. I activated the landing gear and docked.

"I hope everyone has their belongings ready," I said loudly so everyone could hear me. They all came out of their rooms and nodded.

Han bowed to me and said," Yes, your highness."

I smirked at him. "You haven't called me that in awhile."

"Haven't been able to find the time."

I grabbed my bag and headed down the ramp. Ahsoka and Rex followed quickly behind me.

I looked around for someone to escort us to the throne room, but no one was there.

"Shouldn't there be someone to greet us, sir?" Rex said from behind his helmet.

I nodded. "What's going on?"

Ahsoka suddenly yelled," Look out!" and tackled me and Rex. A shot whizzed past my head and left scorch mark where I used to be. At least a dozen men came out and surrounded us.

Aina, Jacen, and Ahsoka drew their lightsabers while Rex and Han grabbed their blasters. "Wait, hold your fire!" a voice said.

I looked over to where a man with a scar running down the right side of his face and his neck was signaling for his men to hold their fire.

"I didn't realize that your friends were Jedi. Sorry about that, but Senator Organa said to shoot down any and all Imperial forces. I didn't realize that your clone was friendly."

I walked toward him and held out my hand. "It's alright. I'd be a little skittish too, if the Emperor was sending forces all around the galaxy, trying to conquer planets that have already pledged their allegiance to the Empire. Lux Bonteri."

He took my hand and shook it. "Sergeant Inhow. I'm the head of security here. Who are your friends?"

"Well, the Jedi are Ahsoka Tano, Aina Kong, and Jacen Uner. The clone is Captain Rex of the 501st and Han Solo, my partner."

Inhow saluted all of them and said," Please follow me to Senator Organa's office."

I nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him. He led us to a set of double doors and opened them up to find two figures sitting on the couch, holding what looked like a baby.

"Senator Organa, I present Lux Bonteri and his friends."

Bail stood up and walked toward us. "Bonteri," he said, shaking my hand," we have much to discuss. Please sit down."

I nodded and sat down on one of the couches. The others did too, but Bail said to them," Oh, I would appreciate it if Lux, me, and one of the Jedi talked alone. Inhow, please take our guests to a room."

"Yes, Senator." Inhow waved Han, Rex, Aina, and Jacen out of the room, leaving the rest of us in silence.

"Queen Breha, I didn't realize that you had a child," Ahsoka said, finally breaking the silence.

The queen smiled. "No, we adopted her. Her name is Leia Organa. Would you like to hold her?"

Ahsoka nodded excitedly and gently took the child from her hands. She smiled and the child reached her hands out toward Ahsoka. "Hi there, little one."

Then Ahsoka frowned. "What's wrong, General Tano?" Bail asked.

"Please call me, Ahsoka. And… well, it's just that Leia seems to have a strong connection to the Force. Stronger than most Force sensitive's actually and she's only a newborn."

Queen Breha hastily said," Oh well, it doesn't matter that much, does it?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, but in the future make sure to keep her away from the Emperor. She would be in great danger if he found out that she had a connection to the Force."

Leia reached out with her small hand and touched Ahsoka's lekku. Ahsoka laughed softly and added," But I don't see how anyone could see her as a threat. She's so cute!"

Bail and Breha's worried expressions faded and returned to smiles. "Anyway, let's get back to business. Lux, on the ship we discussed something like a rebellion, is that right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Senator. A rebellion. It's only been three days since the Republic fell and reports of extreme violence throughout the galaxy are coming in. All signs point toward the Emperor and his new apprentice, Darth Vader. It has already become apparent that they both need to be overthrown."

Bail contemplated this. "Lux, I'm not sure how many of my colleagues would agree to starting a rebellion against the Empire. Most of them know that the Jedi would never perform treason against the Republic, but they're too scared to take any action against anyone right now. Most people wouldn't even think about challenging the Emperor, either because they're scared as well, or they think that he's a good leader. Which of course, he isn't."

"You make some good points, but what about in the future? What about the safety of Leia?" I asked. Leia made a gurgling noise and hit Ahsoka on the nose.

"Ow! You have a good right hook, youngling!" Ahsoka said jokingly. I cracked a smile and Breha laughed.

"Okay, maybe in the future, but as of now, we can't mount a huge attack against the Empire." Ahsoka and I nodded, but Bail added," However, I could finance a small group of rebels against forces in the Outer Rim. That could get you guys a little attention and support. All you would need is people who hate the Emperor as much as I do."

I sat back in my seat and thought about this for a moment. _Hmm… well, all of the Jedi couldn't have been wiped out. And there are bound to be others like criminals and bounty hunters…_

"That's a good idea, Bail," I replied. "Just a small group of those who hate the Empire and their leaders. And you said that you would finance it?"

He nodded. "Whatever it takes to protect the future generations. Now, all you need is rebels."

Ahsoka smirked. "I think I know a couple of bounty hunters who would be interested."

Cad Bane POV

I was counting my credits when I got a call. I answered and none other than Ahsoka Tano popped up. "Little lady, I thought you and your Jedi were dead," I said to her blue form.

She smirked. "Good to see you too, Cad. Listen, I have a proposition for you."

"Does it involve cash?"

"Yes."

"Keep talking," I said and motioned for her to continue.

"Do you hate the Empire?"

"Absolutely!" I yelled and stood up. "They killed my partner just yesterday!"

"Then how would you like to join a group that promises that you and others will be able to kick some Imperial ass?"

I smirked at her said," When do I start?"

"After you can contact some other bounty hunters. And maybe locate a few Jedi?"

I grabbed my blaster and said," Anything to kick the Emperor's ass!"

Jason POV

I left the girl's apartment, feeling like crap. After all, just hours ago, I had found out that the love of my life was dead and I had slept with three girls I didn't even know.

I felt the dry wind against my face and realized that I didn't have a place to stay.

_Well, then you should've brought some credits with you, twit!_

I looked around for the person who had said that, but didn't see anyone. I then realized that the voice had come from my head.

"Father?" I asked hesitantly. He hadn't spoken with me for months and now he decides to come back after I had just lost my ex.

I waited for a reply, but didn't get one. I shrugged and passed it off as my imagination. I started walking down the street, but then stopped dead in my tracks because the voice had spoken again.

_Hello, son. Long time, no talk._

Dad was back.

**Okay, for those of you who don't remember, Jason's dad was killed when he was very young, but has been giving Jason advice through the Force. He stopped talking to Jason in the first book and Jason hasn't heard from him since. **

**And for thos eof you who probably hate me for making Ahsoka and Lux flirt with each other... I can understand your anger. It's sort of like a TV show where you want two people to be together, but they end up with someone else. It really pisses me off!**

**Read and Review, LuxsokaLove101 signing off!**


	9. The Others

Chapter 9

The Others

Jason POV

I ducked behind an alley and sat down. "Father?"

_Yes son, it's me! Back from the Netherworld!_

"It is you," I said breathlessly. "Where have you been the past six months?"

_Out and about… exploring the galaxy with your mother. She said to tell you hi._

"Why haven't you contacted me in so long? I've needed you."

_I thought it would be best if you sorted it out all of your problems. But I decided to help you out since you just completely screwed up. Alright for starters, your ex isn't dead._

"What?" I asked. Tears whelmed up in my eyes. She's not dead.

_Ah, don't cry, you wuss! Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's trying to set up some kind of revolution against the Empire. Anyway, the second thing is get a freaking job!_

Even though I was still trying to get over the fact that Ahsoka was still alive, I knew that he was right. "But it's not like I would be able to just walk into a diner with my résumé and not expect to get shot at."

_That's not the kind of work I was talking about! I meant, bounty hunter, son!_

"That's crazy, Dad!"

_Actually, there happen to be a lot of bounties on Imperial leader's heads. You could easily make some dough. And besides, you have natural fighting skills, son. After all, you are a Mandalorian._

"Again, what?"

_Well, what planet do you think your ancestors came from? Anyway, head over to Mandalore and contact your cousin, Marcus. He'll set you up with some armor and weapons. Then all you have to do is shoot some people and boom! Instant cash!_

I rolled my eyes. "And why should I listen to you?"

_Because you're sitting in an alley with no money or food and you just slept with three girls that didn't know. Now get your ass up and head out to Mandalore._

I sighed and got up. "Yes, Father."

_But before any of that, I need to warn you about Lord Vader. This man is a shell of his former self and he's filled with sorrow and grief. If you ever come in contact with him, don't try and piss him off. He'll just kill you with no hesitation. And another thing… he's from your past._

I asked," What do you mean, Father?"

No reply.

Aina POV

_I was walking through a densely populated forest with an old man at my side._

"_When are you gonna tell me your name, sir?" I asked._

_He chuckled and took my hand. "When you're ready to know the truth. Now try to move that rock."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I tried last night and couldn't do it. What makes you think that I'll be able to do it tonight?"_

"_Everyday that a life form exists, they grow stronger," he said and picked up a butterfly. It flew away and he smiled softly. I smiled as well. "Now, try to move the rock."_

_I let out a deep breath and stretched out my hand. I manipulated the Force under the rock to lift it in the air. "That's very good, Aina. Just hold it a few more seconds."_

_I struggled, but managed to do as he asked. Just as he said," Good job, young one," the large rock fell through the Force sheet that had been under it._

_I smiled and said," Now you have to tell me more about you."_

_He stroked his long beard thoughtfully. I noticed that it had grey streaks in it. "Why would you want to know more about me?"_

"_Because you've been appearing in my dreams since you saved me from falling off the roof of the Senate building and I don't even know your name."_

"_Well, okay. I'll tell you about myself. I was in my fifties when I died and I was training a young man named Obi-Wan. I believe you know him. Anyway, my favorite colors are green and gold. And um, I had a girlfriend once. Her name was Tahl. Lovely woman, but she was blinded on one of her, missions. She was still gorgeous though. Unfortunately, she died, leaving me with the sadness of her death. Of course, I discovered a few months later that she had left me a little surprise. A baby girl. I'm surprised that she could've even had children at the age she was at."_

_My mouth was hanging open. "So you had a daughter with her? Maybe I knew her!"_

"_She's around your age. How old are you?"_

"_I turned twelve two weeks ago!"_

"_Then, yes. You two are the same age."_

"_It would be so cool if I was your daughter! I mean, I'm part Noorian and all so I guess that wouldn't be possible."_

"_Actually, Tahl was Noorian."_

_I was about to say something else when I realized that he was trying to tell me that Tahl was my mother. "So Tahl was my mother?"_

_He nodded sadly. I asked," And that makes you my father?"_

"_Yes, Aina. Now I must go." He got up and walked off into the mist. _

"_But what's your name?" _

I woke up and wiped the sweat off of my brow. _What is my father's name?_

I stood up and paid a visit to Ahsoka's room. "Hey Ahsoka, I have a question for you!"

She looked up from her holobook and said," Shoot, kid."

"Who was Master Kenobi's master?"

"Oh, it Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I never knew him, but I know that he was a very brave man. He died trying to save the lives of other people."

I nodded slowly and asked," Is it alright if I can use your bathroom for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

I raced to the toilet and puked up my dinner, lunch, and breakfast. _Qui-Gon Jinn is my father._

Cody POV

I was face down in a bowl of noodles when someone disturbed me from my rest.

"Hey, are you Commander Cody?" a weird voice asked from above me.

I sat up groggily and said," I think so."

"Good enough for me," the blue man said and grabbed me by the upper arm. "Grab your helmet and follow me."

"Okay."

Barriss POV

I was sleeping on the floor of some abandoned warehouse when Aurra Sing popped up and suddenly kicked me in the side.

I grabbed my lightsaber, but she said," I'm not here to kill you. Now come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"Alderaan. Some kid wants us all there to make some kind of Resistance against the Empire."

I pondered this and decided that I would follow her.

Gree POV

I was polishing my stolen blaster when my comlink went off. "Hello?"

"Is this Gree? Gree! Hey buddy, it's Rex!"

My eyes widened. "Rex? Where are you? Dude, Luminara and I have been worried sick! We thought that you had died or something when you didn't contact us after you left Coruscant."

"Sorry about that, but we need you to come to Alderaan."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "Alderaan? That's Empire land and if we go there, Lum will be killed."

"Err, we kind of have this contact that's letting us stay here for a while. Now, get your ass over here or I'll drag you here by your two front teeth!"

I sighed and called," Lum, we're headed to Alderaan."

Fives POV

"I'm so cold," Aayla said as she shivered.

I cradled her against my chest and whispered," I know."

We had managed to get off of Felucia and onto Carlac, but I had immediately regretted it. The cold has frozen the hyperdrive and we had directed all of the heat toward the engine room. Now, we were freezing our butts off.

Also, I had yet to get Aayla to proper medical attention. It wasn't like I could just take her to a doctor without someone realizing that she was a Jedi!

Suddenly, the communicator beeped and an image of a young Togruta popped up. "Commander?"

"Hello, Fives. How would you like to join a special force that is determined to kick the Empire's ass? It involves money and from the looks of it, you need some. Plus, we have medical attention on Alderaan and it looks as though Aayla desperately needs it."

I looked at the sleeping beauty in my arms and said," We'll be there at 1200 hours."

Han POV

I was wandering the palace when I heard a soft lullaby being sung in a room. I peeked in there and saw Queen Breha singing softly to her baby.

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night._

While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night.

Hark, a solemn bell is ringing,  
Clear through the night;  
You, my love, are heav'nward winging,  
Home through the night.  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken,  
By good angels art though taken;  
Soul immortal shalt though waken,  
Home through the night.

I smiled, but then the Queen saw me. I tried hiding, but she said," Come on out, child."

I sighed and walked into the room. "Sorry for spying, but you're a really good singer. Almost as good as Ahsoka."

She smiled softly and asked," Would you like to hold Leia, Han? She's asleep though so be careful."

I nodded and took the sleeping child from her arms. If I had only known that I was holding my wife.

Jacen POV

I watched as a ship landed on the platform. It was a _StarViper_-class attack platform ship. It was heavily armored and seemed to be equipped with proton torpedo launchers. It had an upgraded communications network and a sweet paint job. It was certainly a piece of work.

I watched as two women exited the starcraft and headed for the front doors. One of the women was wearing a hooded-robe so I couldn't see her face, but I could feel the confusion and sadness rolling off of her in waves.

I was immediately saddened by this. I didn't like it when people were sad. Sadness only brought depression and depression leads to death. How do I know this?

It's how my parents died. I was only four, but I can still remember my Mother not eating and losing so much weight and dying. The same happened to my father.

That's why I like causing mischief. It keeps people laughing and that way they don't get sad.

If only the same thing could work for me.

**Aw… so sad… And yes! I know! Making Aina the daughter of Qui-Gon… I just love Qui-Gon so much and I wanted to let his legacy go on through him and Tahl's relationship! **

**Qui-Gon forever! And yeah, Jason's part Mandalorian! Remember in the first Fanfic when they were in the Arena? How do you think he survived? With luck? NO!**

**Review…**


End file.
